The Unexpected Father -- A NCIS fanfiction
by fiction-girl18
Summary: Dinozzo never made the impression he would be a great father. The team couldn't be more wrong. Sorry for the mistakes in the story, English ain't my first language.
1. Chapter 1

The father - - a NCIS Fanfiction

**Prologue**

I hate this place. I tried to leave with the coach car, but he was caught me. He promises me a place in his basketball team, but I don't care. All I want to do is leave just to disappear from my father. I don't even want to be a marine. Whoa, who's that? I've never seen that girl before. She have long blond hair, put in a ponytail, and the most beautiful blue eyes I've seen in my life. I think I'm in love. I run toward her and stop her.

"Hey, I'm Anthony Dinozzo, but you can call me Tony." I said

"Hi, I'm Lauren. Nice to meet you Tony."

Damn, I think she love me too. I can tell just by the way she answer me.

₪ NCIS ₪

I've finally left that stupid academy. With my girlfriend. Lauren and I have been together since the day we met. We weren't supposed to see each other because of that stupid rule, but we both don't care. We used to sneak out after the curfew and meet in the woods or somewhere farther in the city. Today we are visiting an apartment in the state of Ohio, near the university, where we are both going to go. It's a two bedroom apartment in a good state and it's not expensive. One look at Lauren and we decided to take it.

₪ NCIS ₪

Last night, I save a young boy, but I could save his sister. They were in their home and a fire started. I don't know where their parents were, but they didn't show any sign of life even if their daughter is dead. I'm still sitting in the waiting room. I heard yelling, that I recognise as Lauren. I waved at her and she squeeze me in her arm.

"Hey baby, I'm okay."

"Don't do this to me. I was scared as hell." She told me.

"I saved a kid life Lauren. I couldn't let him die."

"I'm pregnant."

"What? You're… you're pregnant? That's awesome!" I said to her

"You think? (I nodded my head) I thought you were going to dumped me."

"What? No, I couldn't do that. I love you more than anything."

₪ NCIS ₪

I was driving like a crazy man, Lauren hands in mine. She had contraction every two or three minutes for four hours now and had them since the middle of the night. I tried to ignore her screaming to drive a bit safer. About six minutes later we were arrived at the hospital. Another two minutes and we were settle in a room. I must have a broken hand by now. Half an hour later, the scream of a baby filled the room. Lauren smiled to me before her heart stopped. They push me out the room and I watch my girlfriend die. They recovered her with a blanket. I couldn't move, my head on the window, silent tears rolling my cheeks.

₪ NCIS ₪

Kaliska is now three months old. A week ago took place the funeral. I took personal time from work. My boss didn't ask why and just gave it to me. I'm doing my best to raise my baby and graduate from school. I finally graduate and since Ohio remind me of Lauren, I decided to move to Baltimore. I've decide to become a cop.

₪ NCIS ₪

Today, I met a guy named Gibbs. He's with the NCIS, a federal agency. We investigated on a crime together and discover that my partner his a dirty cop. I wanted to tell him about Kaliska after he told about his wife and daughter who were killed, but I was scared for her. I got back to Washington with Gibbs and soon became an NCIS agent.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thanks to everyone who favorited and/or follow my story. I never had so much response in less than a day after I post a story. Thanks as well for the reviews.**

**It's gonna start at the end of season 2 (you probably all know why).**

Noozzi: I totally love that part too :)

CHAPTER 1

Tony's POV  
With a smile on my lips, I blow on the letter to open it. White powder appeared from the envelope. I can feel everyone watching me. Gibbs said something, which I didn't heard, preoccupied by Kaliska. Kate throw me a water bottle and I rinse my head and hand. While we all showered, I didn't even tell bad joke about my adventure with women. I stayed quiet. The last time I had nothing to say was when Lauren died.

Later, in the autopsy room, I turned my back on everyone and stare into nothing. We still didn't know what the powder was, but I was already imagining the worst. How Kaliska was going to be alone and put into foster care. Quitting my thoughts, I listen to what being whispered behind me. I know they are worried. I was never quiet. I was about to say something when the door opened. Three guys in a biohazard suit entered.

"Who opened the envelope?"  
"He did." I said pointing to McGee. They walk over to him.  
"Nah, just kidding, I did." Smiles appeared on Kate and Gibbs faces. The other were watching me, desperate. Kate sneeze and was obligated to come with me in the quarantine room.

₪ NCIS ₪

Kaliska's POV

I was eating alone. Again. These days, my father was never home. But this time something was odd. He always called if he couldn't come. I tried his cell phone and it went straight to voice mail. I'm having a really bad feeling right now. I try his work phone and it doesn't work either. I know he doesn't want me to use my hacking skills, but now I have no choice. I look for a back door in their firewall. Once I find it, I enter the system and found a bunch of cell number, belonging to my father's team. I note them all and erase all trace of my passage. I tried some of them but they weren't answering either. Sighing, I call the next number in the list.

"Abby Scuito"

"Hello, my name is Kaliska you put Tony on the phone please?"

I tried not to tell her that he was my dad, but I was kinda scared that he wouldn't answer his phone.

"Who are you? To Tony I mean. " Abby asks

Damnit. Forgetting everything about safety, I decided to tell her.

"He's my dad. Can I talk to him? Did something happened to him? "

"Wait a second."

I could heard her composing another number on her work phone. I heard some whispering and she pick up the cell again.

"Kaliska, I'm sorry. I can't tell you. My boss preferred you come here. Do you know where we are located?"

"Yes. Did you told him who I was?"

"Was it a problem? " she asks

"No, but tell him not to tell anyone else please. And you too. I'll be right there. "

About 20 minutes later, I was standing at the front gate, waiting for them to come. A shadow was approaching from farther.

"Hi, my name is Leon Vance. I'm the director of this place. One of my agent told me you Agent Dinozzo's daughter?"

"Yep that's me. You didn't told anyone else right?"

"No. Come with me, we'll continue this inside."

I nodded. He led me into his office, once we were inside. He handed me a glass of water, which I refuse.

"What's going on?"

"This morning, Agent Dinozzo opened a letter containing a virus. Y-pestis, pneumonic plague. He contracted it and we had to destroy all his belonging he had on him. Our other agents are searching for the antidote."

"But he'll be okay right?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Can I see him?"

"Come with me."

The director led me to a car and the driver took us to another building. We walk downstairs to a quarantine unit. I saw him on the first bed. The doctor gave me a mask and I entered. He turned his as I entered. He smiled and cough a bit. I took his hand.

"Hey there."

"Kal, what are you doing here?" He ask me. He then whispered, "More important, how do you know I was here."

"I think you know how. I was worried, you weren't calling me."

"I would be mad at you, but it will wait for when I'm better."

Tears were coming to my eyes. I knew he was putting a mask of joker, but he was as scared as me, if not more.

"Hey don't cry. I'll kick the virus butt."

We heard the door opened behind us. I turn around to see Dr. Pitt standing there. I knew it was my cue to go out. I turned back to my father. I kiss him on the forehead and left. I stopped outside the unit. I turned back and stand there watching him. I didn't wanted to go back home.

"Doctor, can I stay here?"

"As long as you stay outside, I don't see why you couldn't."

"Thanks."

"I'll make them set up a bed outside the unit for you."

"Thank you Doctor."

He nodded and left. Ten minutes later, two men entered the room and put the bed at my side. I thanked them and sit on it. As the hour passed I could see my dad going from bad to practically dead. At this point tears were constantly streaming down my face. Suddenly a man, who looked old, ran into the room and went inside the quarantine unit without a mask. The doctor tried to stop him, but he told him something and the doctor backed off. I even saw a slight smiled from on my dad face. The man walked back outside. He saw me and made his way to me.

"Who are you?"

"Hi to you too. My name is Kaliska. I'm … «I looked over to my dad and saw him nod. "his daughter. "

I saw doubt in his eyes. He went back in the quarantine unit and talk to my dad. He got out again and, after his phone rang, went passed me, right through the double doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I know it's been a while since I've updated this story. Here's chapter 3. Be sure to reread chapter 2 since I've change some things. Thanks :) **

Following the older man example, I went inside the quarantine unit without a mask. I sat on the egde of the bed and took my dad's hand. Knowing he was going to be ok was a relief.

"Who knows?"

"Abby, the director and the old man whose name I don't know."

"Gibbs. Remember I told you about how we met a couple of years after your birth."

"Oh yeah. So I guess I just have to see Kate and McGeek now."

He smiled when I said McGeek. I knew it wasn't really his name, but I wanted to cheer up my dad a little bit. Tired as the night quickly came, I went on the bed beside my dad's. I took his other hand and fall asleep quite fast. I was awake by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to 's face.

"I'm awake, I'm awake."

I couldn't tell you what time it was, but I was pretty sure it wasn't morning yet. I watched behind the doctor's face to see Gibbs, the director and a goth girl, which I assumed to be Abby, all looking at me. I was fully awake now. Slowly, knowing what they would talk to me about, I went outside the unit.

"Do you have something to tell us?"

"Me? No, not really. I'm an open book."

"Then listen. This morning, alittle before you called Abby, the NAVY firewall was breach. Hacking is a federal crime punishable by years of in prison. We managed to find out what was look in. Turns out it all have something to do with your father. Care to explain?"

"I don't know, maybe it's someone with an old grudge with dad? What else could…"

"Cut it Kal, just tell them."

I turned around to see my dad lying against the door frame. I resisted the urge to hug him, knowing he was still weak.

"Fine. It was me. Truth is I only knew my dad's number and it was going straight to voicemail. So I hacked into the NAVY files to find numbers for dad's team. Three of them went straight to voicemail too. The fourth one was Abby's. I would have called the last two I had if needed. I have one question however, how did you know I hacked you. I thought I erased my trace?" I explained

"Oh you did, but after the entire system was breach a couple of months ago, we put a security on it. Each time we got hacked, a second hard drive take over the primary one and save all the action that were made. This way, even if you erase your steps, we know what you have done." Abby told me

"That's genius. Who thought about it?"

"Agent McGee."

"So cool, can wait to meet him."

Gibbs smiled lightly, which seems to have taken aback both Abby and the director.

"Well not now young lady. Now I think you may want to back to sleep since it's only two in the morning." Dad said

"Good idea."

I went back on the bed where I last slept, knowing dad was following me.

**I know small chapter. Hope you enjoy it anyway. Thing is I'm not really into really long chapter. I'll try to update it faster next time. Behave my friends and see you next time**

**Emilie :)**


	4. Author Note (Read Please)

**Hi there my little fellas. Sorry it's not a chapter. I need your help. I need a beta for this story to review my English, which according to some people, make the story harder to read.**

**If you want to help me PM me :)**

**That's all for now. I'm working on a new chapter. I'll wait two or three days to see if someone want to be my beta.****After that time, I'll post the chapter anyways thank you.**


End file.
